Pedal cycle exercise equipment is widely used as a fitness equipment, which has a rotary wheel with a brake device and is driven by a chain through pedals. However, it is dangerous to operate with the high speed rotating wheel and the chain, particularly for children, and the construction is complicated and voluminous.
Spring saddle is widely used as playground amusement equipment for children, which is equipped by a spring supported seat with some simulative form of animals, such as horse, pony, porpoise, etc. It is operated by shifting occupant's weight to produce movement of the seat and to reproduce the characters of the simulation of riding toy. Accordingly, the conventional spring saddle suffers from the disadvantages of monotonous functioning and poor performance. The occupant has to shift the whole body to produce the movement which can not reproduce well the characters of the simulative animals of riding so that the rider becomes easily bored. Further, it can not give a good exercise to children as the occupant's feet just put on the seat while riding. Also, it is almost just used as outdoor playground equipment, as the rider has to shift the whole body to move the seat around, it is not stable to use a portable base for indoor application,